This Love - It's Our Secret
by xMoonlightDarknessx
Summary: After becoming the official Maou, Yuuri has decided to confess his feelings to Conrad. Taken aback from the confession, Conrad is happy to know that his secret feelings have been returned. With loving kisses, the two express their love to one another behind closed doors while everyone else sleeps unaware. [A one-shot story]


**I came across this anime and I absolutely fell in love with it :D Especially with Conrad! So I decided to write a short one-shot about Conrad x Yuuri because I ship them ^-^ Also because this couple doesn't get too many fanfics o.o So please enjoy! **

**Also warning, this is a shounen-ai type anime so the couple is boyxboy. If that's something you aren't fond of, then don't read :P I've written three other fanfics if you're interested!**

**But if you are going to read, well then enjoy! ^-^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yuuri, wake up."

The sun was already shining outside and had entered through Yuuri's window. Conrad had just woken up after a long night next to his majesty. His shirt was off, leaving his tone upper body exposed while only his uniform pants covered his lower half. He looked over at Yuuri who was calmly sleeping under the covers.

The Maou had such an innocent face even when he slept. Conrad loved that about him. After everything they had gone through, Conrad wanted nothing more but to always stay next to Yuuri's side. Last night proved to him how important he really was to Yuuri and it made him happy. Getting out of bed, Conrad made his way to pick up his shirt and put it on.

"The others must be waiting for you, your majesty. You shouldn't keep them waiting."

Buttoning up his shirt Conrad noticed that Yuuri was starting to move around in bed. The black eyes that he enjoyed so much had finally opened up and were now looking towards him.

"Conrad…Is it morning already?"

"Yes. We have to get dressed and go eat breakfast."

"But I'm so tired! Wouldn't it be okay to sleep in just a little more?"

"If that is his majesty's wish, then I will see to it that your message is delivered."

Yuuri smiled, "Thanks Conrad. Also…umm…about last night…"

"Would you like to continue where we left off?" Conrad replied with a smile. Yuuri quickly shook his head from side to side in embarrassment.

"Then please rest some more. I'll go inform everyone," Conrad said as he put on his jacket and started to head out of the room.

"Umm Conrad! What I said last night…I really did mean it."

Conrad turned to look at Yuuri, "As did I your majesty. Please excuse me." With that said Conrad opened the door and left the room. In all honesty he wanted to stay with Yuuri for a while longer, but if anyone found the two who knows what would happen. Wolfram was already suspecting something and Gunter would stare at Conrad intensively from time to time, as if trying to figure something out.

"Conrad, what were you doing in his majesty's room?"

Conrad turned to the side and saw Gwendel standing a few feet away. He had the same serious expression even in the morning. Conrad smiled, "I thought I'd check up on him. He said he wanted to sleep in a bit more."

"Is that so? Wolfram and Gunter aren't going to like that."

"They'll understand. Should we head down to meet them and the others?"

"Yes, let's go."

Both Conrad and Gwendel started to make their way down the hall. As they were walking, Conrad couldn't help but reminisce of the night he spent with Yuuri. The memory was still fresh in his mind and he wanted to re-live it over and over again.

_Yuuri was sitting up in his bed while reading a book to Greta. Conrad stood near the door as he listened to his voice. The day had been full of celebration. King Belar was defeated and Yuuri was now the official Maou, the ruler over both Mazoku and humans. There was singing and dancing as well as greetings from their allies and promises of being loyal to Yuuri. _

_Everyone was happy. Many women gathered around him and many older men recommended their daughters as candidates for Yuuri's future wife. Of course Wolfram was enraged and kept yelling that he was Yuuri's fiancé, but everyone knew that it was a one-sided thing. Yuuri had never acknowledged the engagement, therefore he was free to choose whoever he wanted._

_Looking at Yuuri, Conrad wondered where life would take him. If it were possible, Conrad wanted to follow him for the rest of his life…but if Yuuri were to get married and start a family, he'd have no choice but to protect him from afar. The thought brought a pain to his heart. Truth be told, he had fallen in love with Yuuri, but he promised himself to never say a word. Not just for Wolfram's sake, but he couldn't imagine losing Yuuri because of it._

_Biting his tongue and keeping to himself like he always did, Conrad kept silent and did whatever he was told to do. A soldier like him was used to pain, physically and emotionally. Thanks to those skills he was able to maintain his composure around Yuuri at all times. He was grateful for them. _

_Snapping out of his thoughts Conrad realized that Yuuri had finished reading the book. It was a little sad to know that he missed hearing the story because of his on-going thoughts. More importantly, that he missed hearing Yuuri's voice tell it. Greta looked up at Yuuri with a big smile on her face. _

"_That was a great story! Thank you for reading it Yuuri!"_

"_I'll read to you any time you want Greta, so don't be afraid to ask," Yuuri replied with a smile. "Now you should get to bed. It's late."_

"_Okay! Good-night Yuuri!" Greta said as she hugged Yuuri before she jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. She looked over at Conrad. "Good-night Conrad!"_

"_Good-night," he responded. _

_Greta quickly left the room and was out of sight in a flash. Conrad looked over at Yuuri. "You should also get some rest your majesty. I'll be going now."_

"_Wait! Conrad!" Yuuri yelled. _

"_Is there something wrong your majesty?" _

"_I…You see…I need to tell you something. I made a promise to myself that once I became the official Maou I'd do this and so…here it goes. Before I met you, I didn't think two guys could be together. But that all changed over time. You see, I really like you Conrad, and not the like as in friends, I mean the like as in when you really, really like someone. But maybe this sounds weird to you so just forget I said anything!" _

_His face had turned a crimson red and his eyes were now looking down in embarrassment. The image of Yuuri confessing his love was one that Conrad thought he'd never see, but here it was happening. Conrad couldn't help but smile. _

"_Forgive me your majesty, but I also have the same feelings for you."_

_Surprised, Yuuri looked up at Conrad. "Y-You do?" _

"_Yes. I've kept it hidden as best as I could all this time. But now that I know you feel the same, there's no reason to hide it anymore."_

_Conrad felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness. As he slowly approached Yuuri and sat down next to him, he kept his eyes on the black orbs that fueled his desire. "If his majesty allows, may I kiss you?" _

_Speechless Yuuri nodded his head with permission. Conrad gently leaned forward and placed his lips onto his beloved. The sweet sensation made Conrad lose all of his senses. Delicately pushing Yuuri onto the bed, the two continued with their kiss, never breaking away from the other. It wasn't until Conrad moved away to look at him and then leaned down to kiss Yuuri's neck, peck after peck. _

"_C-Conrad…"_

"_Don't tell Wolfram or anyone about this your majesty," Conrad said as he moved his lips lower to Yuuri's collar bones while unbuttoning his shirt. He had a need to feel more of Yuuri and the clothes were getting in his way. Skin on skin…that was what Conrad wanted to feel as he continued to place kisses on the Maou._

"_Conrad…Is it okay if we keep things to a minimum…? I've never…You know and I…"_

"_I understand. So for the rest of the night until we fall asleep I'll mark your body with kisses." With a smile on his face Conrad continued to gently caress and kiss Yuuri, as if he were the most precious thing in the world. Moving his lips back onto Yuuri's, Conrad noticed that his jacket was being unbuttoned by shaking hands. He broke the kiss to look down at Yuuri._

"_Would you like me to take my shirt off your majesty?"_

_Blushing, Yuuri nodded his head. Conrad leaned away to first take off his jacket and then his shirt. The way Yuuri looked at him made Conrad want to express his love even more. "May I continue?"_

"_Y-Yes." _

_Conrad slowly moved down to kiss Yuuri again, but with more passion. He didn't know if Yuuri noticed, but his heart was beating loudly and fiercely within his chest. Life had been both easy and hard for Conrad. He had named the twenty-seventh Maou and looked after him before he was born and ever since he came to their world. But now, he wanted to look after him as a lover, as the person that shared the most intimate moments with him and no one else._

_Breaking the kiss, Yuuri managed to steady his breathing before saying the words that would make Conrad happy. "Conrad…I love you." _

"_I love you too, Yuuri."_

After that, the two had embraced in each other's arms and continued with their never-ending kisses until Yuuri had fallen asleep. It was peaceful holding his beloved while he slept. Inwardly, Conrad wished that he'd be able to spend more nights by Yuuri's side. The future looked bright, but there were still a few obstacles to overcome.

"Conrad! Where's Yuuri?!" Wolfram yelled as Gwendel and Conrad finally arrived to the dining hall.

"He's asleep. After yesterday's celebration, it's only natural that he's exhausted," Conrad replied.

"That wimp can't even wake up early," Wolfram mumbled. Conrad smiled at his younger brother as he moved to sit down across from him and next to Gunter. The table was quiet, but it was a calm and serene type of quiet. As if they were all thinking the same thing, they looked towards the empty chair at the end of the table where Yuuri would sit.

They all loved Yuuri in some way, but Conrad had been the one Yuuri had chosen. Neither his younger brother Wolfram, Gunter, nor his mother Cecilie would be able to take Yuuri away from him. He had decided – Yuuri was his and his alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Whoo hoo! Yup, that's my one-shot story for this couple :P Hopefully it was okay. I really do love this anime! It's become one of my favorites xD It's hilarious and it makes you feel so many emotions T-T Anyway, if somehow people actually like this story and would want me to make it a multi-chapter, please let me know. If not, then a one-shot it will stay! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
